


O banner, white and sunny blue

by remarks



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Ocean, and that's canon, petra made a whole order of knights just for ashe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarks/pseuds/remarks
Summary: Ashe shields his eyes to the sun — or perhaps it’s to Petra’s smile, who can really say?
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	O banner, white and sunny blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brella/gifts).



> title from blue and white by mary elizabeth coleridge
> 
> _O banner, white and sunny blue,  
>  With prayer I wove thee!  
> For love the white, for faith the heavenly hue,  
> And both for him, so tender-true,  
> Him that doth love me!_

Petra hasn’t stopped smiling since they docked at the main island. She smiled as she greeted her people, smiled when she introduced Ashe to her family, smiled as she took his hand and pulled him down toward the shore, sand squishing in between their toes. Ashe is dazzled and dizzy; he has never truly understood the term whirlwind romance until now.

“This is my ocean,” Petra tells him carefully as Ashe shields his eyes to the sun — or perhaps it’s to Petra’s smile, who can really say? With the way she says it, Ashe believes it truly is her ocean, all of it from Brigid to Fódlan and far beyond. Anything could be Petra’s if she wished it, really, and yet somehow she wished for him.

When the first wave laps against Ashe’s bare feet, he lets out a yelp and runs back, not expecting the cold. Petra doubles over laughing and coaxes him back, her hand outstretched.

Well. How could he ever refuse that?

The next waves are easier now that he knows what to expect, easier still with Petra’s hand clutched in his. They stand at the shore together, shoulder-to-shoulder, as Ashe tries to comprehend the ocean’s magnitude, its vastness. The sun is high in the sky, making the water glitter blue, one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen. He loses himself staring out at the water disappearing beyond the horizon and realizes what he’s missed out on only ever seeing lakes and rivers. His feet have completely sunk into the sand by the time he comes back to himself, making him shout again.

“You have the humor,” Petra tells him. She turns toward him so they’re face-to-face, lifting her hand to stroke his cheek. 

Ashe laughs. “I can be rather ridiculous,” he says.

“I know,” Petra says. “I am liking it.”

He likes her, too. Of course he does. First of all, who wouldn’t? Second, who would leave their homeland across a whole vast ocean for someone that they didn’t like? Perhaps a fool, but Ashe likes to think that he isn’t a fool.

Still, as he stares at Petra and feels a huge smile spread across his face, he reconsiders. Perhaps he is a fool for a few good reasons only.

“The ocean,” Petra says. “Are you having enjoyment looking at it?”

“It’s stunning,” he says, though of course that word doesn’t say nearly enough. “The way the water catches the sun is unlike anything I’ve ever seen.”

“Ah, that’s what we should be calling your royal order,” Petra says. “Sir Ashe of the Blue Sun.”

Ashe smile, somehow, grows wider. “I love it,” he says.

Petra hasn’t stopped smiling since she’s returned to Brigid, but as she pulls Ashe into the waves, laughing and splashing, Ashe considers the possibility that her smile isn’t for Brigid alone.

**Author's Note:**

> still more things for gwen! ♥


End file.
